Puppy Arc
by blaiseingfire
Summary: My name is Jaune Arc and I'm cursed. At least once a week, I am turned into a monster, a beast so horrifying tha- "Guys, Jaune turned into a little puppy again!" "Arf!" Yeah... what she said. (Coverart by KegiSpringfield)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Here's the first chapter of a little side project of mine._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Hello there. I uh, bet you're wondering who I am, so let me introduce myself.

My name is Jaune Arc. I'm growing up in a village near the kingdom of Vale with my family. There's my father, Nicholas, and my mother, Juniper, and my seven sisters.

I have two older sisters, Jessica and Jemima, a twin named Joan, my younger sisters Jenny, June, and the twins Jade and Jane. It gets really hectic and sometimes and makes me want to pull my hair out, but I love them all dearly.

My father is a huntsman, and a damn good one at that. The Arcs hailed from a lineage of heroes for generations. I was always fascinated by the tales from my father and late grandfather. I wanted to be a hero like them. Be someone who was respected. Someone who people look up to.

My parents were obviously against the idea. I could understand why, they wanted to keep me safe. But I honestly couldn't take it anymore. Being the only son got me babies by everyone to no end. I wanted to prove that I could make it on my own. But I was always put back down.

But then one day, Grimm snuck past the towns outer guard. Some made it to our house… we were lucky dad was home that day. After that, dad decided that maybe me being a huntsman wasn't that bad of an idea.

And so my father unlocked my aura. It was an odd experience, felt kind of tingly. He then decided to test it by sparring with me. I won't go into details, but experienced warrior vs someone who just had their aura unlocked… well let's just say that thanks to aura I was only sore for a few hours instead of a few weeks.

And I swear he cheated. I'm not sure how and I don't have evidence. But I'm positive that he cheated.

Anyway, over time as the training went on, I got better. I can now last almost two minutes against my dad in 1v1 combat. That honestly doesn't sound like much, but against a veteran huntsman, it's a lot and was a sign that I was improving, which motivated me even more.

But eventually, something happened. We're not sure how or why it happened, we're still not sure if it's semblance or aura related or not. But we all (at least I) have come to this conclusion.

I'm cursed.

How? I turn into a monster. A terrifying beast of evil.

Needless to say, my transformation warranted some panicked responses from my family. Mom cried the biggest crocodile tears while dad tried to calm her. My sisters were hysterical and tried to figure out what happened and how to change me back. But Jade and Jane thought I was the cutest thing ever and wanted to pet me.

They were weird like that.

But thankfully after almost twelve agonizing hours later, I suddenly turned back to normal. Everyone's happy cheers died seconds later when we realized that my clothes didn't transform with me and I was standing in the living room naked in front of my entire family.

Yeah, that wasn't a fun memory, I still get teased for it. But I was back to normal and everything was fine.

But then when next week rolled around, it happened again. And the week after that. And the week after that one, and it continued on. We all realized that it wasn't going to stop. Me transforming like this was the new normal.

We never really found an explanation for what causes it, even over a year down the line. All we know is that it's at least once a week, and whether my clothes transforms with me or not is random. It's weird, but we slowly learned to deal with it.

And well, that's my story. I'm the only son in the Arc family cursed to randomly turn into a horrifying monster whenever life finds it amusing.

"Jaune, are you in here?"

Wait, Jessica? I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow.

"Surprise! I managed to get home a day earl-... oh, I see you turned into a little puppy again."

I'm not a small dog! I'm… just a younger beast.

"Why are you sitting on the dresser looking out the wind- were you going to howl at the moon?!"

What, no! I was just monol- I was doing nothing… stop laughing!

"Ha ha ha ha ha, I'm sorry, but that's just too cute! Come here."

Cute?! I'm not cute! I am a descendant of a wolf! A fearsome beast and predat- hey put me down!

"I'm sorry, you're just so adorable right now."

Dang it Jessica, get your hands off of my head. I'm warning you. Alright, you just lost your finger privileges! Ragh!

"Jaune, that tickles! Stop biting me!"

Never! I shall devour your fingers for my hungry belly!

"How about a trade? I scratch the back of your ears and you let me go?"

Wha? No, I will not be tempte- temp- tem…. oh yeah, that's the spot. Yes, yes, a little to the left. Yes, right there.

"While I want to do this all day, I did come here for a reason. Mom said dinner was going to be ready soon. Since I didn't see you yet I volunteered to come get you."

Wait… food? Food! I like food!

"Alright alright, calm down. Your tail is gonna kill me. Now comes the bad news."

Huh?

"Mom made soup and potato bread, which I know you struggle to eat as a dog..."

...why would you do this? Why would you promise me food that I can't eat?

"No Jaune… Jaune please put those eyes away. You're gonna kill me. I have another idea. I saw mom make an overabundance of chicken nuggets for Jade and Jane, I'm sure they'll be willing to share them with you. And they're Grimm shaped."

Grimm shaped chicken nuggets? Yes! Oh my gosh yes! Jessica, I love you!

"Easy boy, don't slobber me!"

Oops, sorry.

"Alrighty then, come one, I'll carry you down."

Yes, carry me like the prince I am.

So yeah, this is my story. I am Jaune Arc, and I am a fearsome terrifying puppy... yeah that sounded better in my head.

* * *

 **A/N:** _And there we have it._

 _So, what is this and why does it exist?_

 _A while ago I was talking with Austin Ga Kill when he mentioned something about an anime where people turn into animals (I forget the name). So then this idea came to mind and I thought this would be a fun little side project._

 _And big thanks to KegiSpringfield for making the coverart for this._

 _I hope you enjoyed it. have a good day :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : _Glad you guys really seem to like this._

 _Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Jessica, Jaune, dinner is ready," Juniper Arc called out as she sat down in her chair at the dining room table. Her husband was away on a hunting job so it was just her and her eight children tonight.

"Be right down mom," Jessica called out. A few moments later, she heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the oldest daughter walked in, carrying an excited small yellow puppy in her hands.

"Oh dear," Juniper sighed with a soft smile, it was hard not to when he looked so adorable. Her daughters all gave him a happy greeting, with smiles, small cheers, and a pat of scratch on the head if he was close enough. She was now somewhat thankful that she didn't pay attention and made too many chicken nuggets for Jade and Jane.

Jaune had trouble eating some kinds of food when he was like this. Soup was sensitive on his tongue and he had trouble swallowing bread. She made a mental note to be more careful and considerate with him in the future.

"June, could you move so Jaune can sit next to Jade and Jane?" She asked her sixth daughter. She nodded and stood up. Jaune then jumped out of Jessica's arms and hopped on the chair. "Jade, Jane, would you mind sharing with Jaune?" She smiled when they wordlessly took some of their chicken on another plate.

"Here you go," Jane cheered as she put the plate to Jaune. With a wagging tail, he jumped up and placed his front paws on the table, panting happily as he dug into his meal, devouring the Grimm shaped treats one by one. Everyone else started eating their dinner of chunky soup and potato bread.

Juniper felt at peace. It was a rare moment for her, considering she was a mother of eight. Things can get hectic very quickly, especially when they were all younger, but she found that despite some sibling rivalry, everyone seemed to get along well as they got older, especially since Jaune condition (she refused to call it a curse, curses weren't adorable and let you rub their tummy) came to light.

However, most of that probably came from no one wanting to see Jaune sad while he was like this. They did once, their hearts were still mending from the sight.

She took another bite and finished her potato bread before she looked over the dinner table. She took joy in seeing her daughters enjoying themselves, enjoying her home cooking and having conversations with one another about various topics. She glanced over to her two youngest daughters playing with their last bit of food.

She was about to speak up until she saw a pair of blond dog ears slowly creep up between the two of them. She decided to wait and see where this goes.

"Hey man, wanna go eat some innocent humans?" Jade said in a Grimm like voice as she moved a Beowulf chicken nugget.

"I dunno man," Jane said with a Geist nugget. "Did you hear about what happened to Larry? He got eaten by a big yellow monster!"

"Oh please," Jade brought another Beowulf nugget up. "That's just a myth. Besides if it did exist, I'd totally beat it up."

"Rawr!" Jaune took this as his cue to strike. He jumped up and chomped down onto the Beowulf before falling back under the table. However, he didn't get the whole Beowulf, just its legs.

"Ahhh! My legs!" Jade cried as she moved the now crippled Grimm on the table. "I told you it was real!" She said while moving the other Beowulf.

"Oh my God it ate Barry's legs!" Jane said as she floated the Geist around.

"Arf!" Jaune, finding the Grimm to be tasty, jumped back up and scooped the other half of Barry in his mouth with his tongue and disappeared once more. He put much more emphasis on his chewing noises this time.

"He ate him!" Jade cried as she moved the Beowulf around the table in a panicked manner. "He owed me money too! You big yellow meanie! Come back up here! I'll fight ya and mess ya u-" Jaune jumped back up and snatched the other Beowulf out of Jade's hand.

Juniper put a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement. She envied her youngest daughters' imagination. Her other daughters tried to hide their amusement with varying degrees of success and failure.

"Nooooo!" Jane made the Geist fly around sporadically. "All of my friends are dead! And now I'm next!"

"Rawr!" Jaune jumped back up to chow down on the Grimm. "Aro?" He sounded surprised when he landed and didn't taste breaded, crispy chicken in its mouth.

"Ha missed me!" Jane taunted as she flew the Geist around in circles.

"Arf!" Jaune jumped back up to get thy tasty treat.

"Missed," Jane taunted as she moved the chicken just out of his reach.

"Arf!"

"Missed."

"Arf!"

"Missed."

"Arf!"

"Missed."

This went on a few more times until Jaune didn't jump back up. They waited a few moments to see what he would do, but nothing happened. Jane went to look under the table but recoiled back when Jaune jumped up and sat on her lap.

"Nope!" Jane held the chicken nugget up high and turned face away from him. "Nu-uh." Jaune then leaned back against her, looking up. "It won't work if I don't see it."

Juniper could hear the others whisper about who would cave in first. They all bet on Jane, and she did too.

"Nope," Jane remained defiant. Jaune then pressed his head against her and whimpered. "I won't break!" Jaune then stuck his tongue out and gave her a little kiss on her chin. Jane said nothing, but her face showed she was starting to break. Jaune then whimpered again and leaned up, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

That did it. "Ok ok, you win," Jane moaned in defeat as her face planted on the table. "Take it." She held the nugget out and Jaune happily ate it, giving her palm a good lick to make sure he got everything.

"Kids, behave," Juniper said in a vain attempt to silence her daughters' laughter and chuckling, but she couldn't help but smile too.

"It's not fair," Jane pouted with her head still on the desk. Jaune patted his paw on her shoulder. "Go away, you're not helping." Any negative feelings she had vanished when Jaune licked her cheek. She gave him a few scratches behind his ears, making him close his eyes and panted happily.

* * *

 **A/N** : _And there we have it. Let me know what you guys think._

 _So as I said before, this is a side project, so expect infrequent updates._

 _I'm still not 100% sure of how to do this. I might make these a bunch of connecting oneshots with a few non-canon (story wise) oneshots mixed in._

 _But anyway, thanks again for reading, and I hope you have a good day :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Wow, it's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that._

 _Anyway, here's chapter 3. Enjoy :)_

* * *

Jemima stood behind their mother as she looked at June and Jaune. June's jacket was ruffled and her backpack had a tear in it and Jaune was wagging his tail happily while having a ruined, red stained sneaker in his mouth.

"And suddenly everything makes sense. Jaune, I got a call from June's school about some kids getting attacked by a rabid animal. Was that you?" Juniper asked in a serious tone as she glared at him, causing the poor puppy to lower his head in shame, but still looked up into her eyes. Juniper felt guilty almost immediately, she couldn't be mad at that face.

"So… what exactly happened?" Jemima asked.

"Nothing," June answered a little too quickly. She turned to Jaune as he growled at her for lying. She then turned back to her mom and older sister nervously. "Ok, I-"

 _ **POOF**_

Like it was second nature to them, June and Jemima turned away and Juniper quickly grabbed a blanket and threw it on Jaune's now naked human body.

"Thanks," Jaune said before properly wrapping the blanket around him. "I'm going to go get some clothes on now." He then rushed up the stairs.

"So what happened that get you covered in dirt?" Juniper got back on track.

"And where did this shoe come from?" Jemima picked it up and recoiled at the smell.

"Uh..." June fidgeted on the spot. "I… was getting bullied."

"WHAT?!" Juniper was crouched at her side almost immediately and panically looked her young daughter over. "Are you ok?! Did they hurt you?! Did-"

"She's fine mom," Jaune said as he came downstairs and walked next to June, "I made sure of it." He held up his first and June jumped up and fist bumped him.

"So what exactly happened?" Juniper asked.

"I'll tell you, you see..."

* * *

 _The mighty war beast Jaune trekked through his territory, on alert for any intruders. Then a cry reached his. Curious he rushed to the source of the yell._

 _Running through the bushes, he saw three young girls picking on forth girl. But she just wasn't any regular girl, she was the younger sister of the ferocious beast. The younger sister was then pushed to the ground while the others laughed._

 _The war beast's eye twitched in anger. These despicable beings didn't deserve to live. Roaring his mighty war cry, the beast charged._

 _The bullies turned to the beast, frozen in fear. Their fates were sealed._

 _Jaune leaped up with his maw open and chomped down on the first bully's neck, severing her head off and making it roll back to the forest._

 _The second raised her arms to keep him away, but no mere mortal can stop him, and she soon found herself armless, rolling on the ground and screaming in pain._

 _The final one tried to run away as fast as she could, but she couldn't match the speed of a god._

 _The war beast charged forward and bit her leg off, taking the shoe as a trophy. He then leaped up and-_

"Wait a minute!" June exclaimed, interrupting the epic tale. "None of that didn't happen!"

"Yes, it did," Jaune countered with a smile.

"No, it didn't!"

"Yes, it did."

"No, it didn't!"

"If it didn't then explain this," he grinned as he held up the red stained shoe.

"That's jelly from when she dropped her sandwich!" Juniper sighed in relief at this.

"... you couldn't just let me have this, could you?"

"Nope," June smiled. Jaune sighed and patted her head.

"Ok, so what actually happened?" Jemima asked.

"I saw some girls bullying June and I went to scare them off. One of them dropped her lunchbox and tripped on a sandwich, I bit her shoe off and they ran away," Jaune answered. "I think my version was better." Juniper couldn't help but chuckle.

"Do those girls go to your school?" she asked and June nodded. "Alright, I'll give the school a call in a bit." She then turned to Jaune. "What were you doing by the school anyway? I thought you were in the backyard? Not that I'm complaining, but I thought upper years had the day off, so what were you doing over there?"

"Oh, you know that squirrel that's always throwing acorns at me? Yeah, I was tracking him down and ended up there," Jaune responded.

Juniper rolled her eyes. What else did she expect?

"Did you catch the squirrel?" June asked.

"No it- hey wait, stop!" Jaune suddenly shouted at Jemima, who walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Throwing this disgusting shoe away," Jemima responded.

"Please don't," he pleaded.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because… it's my trophy."

Jemima blinked before dropping the shoe in the trash, causing her brother to angrily narrow his eyes.

"Next time I'm a dog I'm pooping in your bed," He threatened. June laughed and Juniper sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Hope you enjoyed it._

 _Have a good day :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** : _I might do 2 more chapters before this gets to Beacon. Anyway, enjoy._

* * *

Jessica sighed as she leaned back into the living room couch, snug under a blanket while she watched a late night show.

Being the oldest sibling was tiring work, especially when mom and dad were still gone for work all night. But she did her absolute best to help take care of her younger siblings and was proud of it.

Jaune, currently being the little puffball that he was, made it a hell of a lot easier to get the younger ones to bed, and allowed her to have this rare moment of peace.

She soon heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming down the stairs. She turned and saw Jaune walking up towards her. "You make a lot of noise for such a little thing."

"Arf," Jaune responded as he hopped on the couch. He then walked up to Jessica and collapsed on her lap.

"Long day?" She asked. Jaune gave her a huff and snuggled closer. She started scratching the back of his head, and let out a chuckle as she got the desired result.

Jaune closed his eyes and panted happily, leaning his head closer to Jessica's hand. Even after all this time, it was lost to her how her dorky younger brother could be so adorable.

Jessica sat there smiling, petting her brother's head while enjoying her tv show. All was nice. But after a few minutes have passed, she noticed something.

"Hey Jaune," she said, "how come you were so willing to be petted?" Jaune perked up and looked at her. "Well, I mean you usually are but you always put up a little fight before succumbing. What changed?"

Jaune just tilted his head and licked her chin.

"Good enough." She went back to scratching his ears and watching tv.

Soon, she thought she heard a faint noise coming from the kitchen. She glanced over but couldn't see because it was dark, so she paid no mind. She then thought she heard something again seconds later. "Hey Jaune, you hear anything?"

Jaune wiggled his ears and shook his head. Jessica shrugged and went back to her show. But then she thought she heard it again. It was irritating her.

"Jaune, off." Jaune did as commanded and looked at his older sister. "I'll be right back." She then got up and started walking towards the kitchen. Jaune whimpered, making Jessica looked back for a moment to see his pleading eyes.

"Oh don't be a drama queen, I'll just be a minute and scratch your ears again in no time," she said. Jaune whined again but Jessica ignored him.

Suddenly, Jaune emitted four rapid barks.

"We've been compromised! Flee!" June shouted from the kitchen, immediately followed by two other familiar screams. Three pairs of footsteps started running for the exit in the dark but Jessica reacted fast.

She crouched and held her arms out, immediately capturing the three youngest Arc sisters and lifted them up in a tight bear hug.

"Alright, what are you three doing up this late? It's waaaay past your bedtimes."

"Nothing," the trio quickly simultaneously answered. Not believing them, Jessica used one foot to turn on the light. The tipped over cookie jar and stolen cookies in the younger sister's hands were now visible.

"Come on girls, you know you're not allowed sugar this late at night. Mom would flip if she found out," Jessica said.

"Well, yeah," Jane said, "that's why we sent Jaune to distract yo-"

"Jane you idiot!" Jade shouted as she slapped a hand over her twin's mouth.

Jessica looked back at Jaune. He was hiding under the couch, but his tail was sticking out.

"Please don't tell mom," June pleaded with watery eyes and a quivering lip.

Not even the oldest sibling was immune to the sad looks of her younger siblings. Jessica took a moment to think of a compromise. "Ok, clean up the mess you made, and I won't tell mom. I'll even allow you guys to take up one cookie each."

"Thank you!" The younger sister's eyes sparkled as they hopped off and cleaned the mess they made and then ran off back upstairs, except for June.

"June, I said only one cookie," Jessica asserted.

"We promised Jaune a sugar cookie if he helped us," she then placed a cookie on the floor. Jaune's head poked out of the couch, and he then ate the cookie after sniffing it first. June patted his head before running back upstairs.

With a soft smile, Jessica got back on the couch and under her blanket. Jaune hoped back on and cuddled with her a moment later. She was tempted to deny him for trying to trick her, but she knew he'd pull the puppy eyes on her so she gave in and patted his head, much to his joy.

However, Jessica did the mental math. Jaune was still human just under an hour ago, so he'd still be a dog well through the next morning. She smiled evilly as she texted her other sisters.

The following morning, Jessica carried an awake and happy Jaune to her room, and he became confused to why Jemima and Joan were already there. Jaune looked at them confused until he saw what was in their hands.

He frantically tried to escape, but Jessica's grip was too strong. "Now now Jaune. I love you, but I didn't appreciate you trying to use your cuteness to trick me last night. So now you must be punished."

Jaune whimpered.

An hour later, Juniper and Nicholas Arc, proud parents of the Arc family, returned home and were met with an interesting sight.

Little puppy Jaune was dressed in some of his old sister's baby clothes and had a sign hung around him.

 _"This is what I get for trying to use my cuteness to trick my sisters."_

Juniper daww'ed at this and took a picture. Nicholas facepalmed before helping Jaune out of the predicament.

* * *

 **A/N** : _Thanks for reading, and have a great day :)_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : _I decided to do this chapter a little differently._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Our story begins with three lonely beowolves walking through the forest.

"I'm bored," Larry said.

"So am I," Mike mumbled in agreement.

"I am too but you don't hear me complaining about it," Marty said. "If you guys are really that bored, then do something about it."

Larry mumbled before thinking of something. "Hey, I have an idea. You know how Floyd decided to be an idiot and attract all of the huntsmen's attention to the south?"

"Yeah… wanna watch the idiot get killed?" Mike asked.

"Better, that means the north should be empty. You wanna go there and devour the flesh of some innocent humans?"

"You always have the best ideas Larry." The other two beowolves howled in agreement and went on the hunt. They trekked through the forest and stopped at the first house they saw.

"Over there, there's a bunch of blonde girls over there," Marty pointed out.

"Should we roar and scare them now or sneak up close?" Mike asked.

"Sneak up close, its more fun to see their reactions up close," Larry said.

"Hey, when they spot us, should we all roar at the same time? That'll surely scare them."

"I like that idea Mike."

The trio creatures of Grimm snuck as close as they could to the humans. Soon one of the younger ones spotted them and screamed, prompting the rest to turn their attention to the Grimm. No sooner had they all looked, the trio roared. The combined effort sent shivers down their spines.

"Ha! Can you feel the fear from them?!" Larry shouted, his Grimm speak sounding like growls and snarls to the humans.

"It's intoxicating!" Marty replied.

"All the more tasty they will be!" Mike agreed.

The Grimm slowly approached, enjoying the fear dwelling from the humans. The oldest female made sure the younger ones were inside first before closing the door. But the trio charged and burst it down before she could get far, taking glee as the crying female tried to crawl away from them.

"Can I kill her first? Please?" Mike asked as they all slowly crept closer.

"Nah, let Larry have the first kill, this was his idea," Marty said.

"Thank guys," Larry brought up the rear. "Now lets-" _**CRUNCH**_ "GAH!"

Mike and Marty quickly turned around to their screaming friend.

"Get it off!" He shouted as he thrashed wildly. "Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" As he thrashed, Mike and Marty could see a yellow dog biting his tail, growling as it refused to let go.

"Ha!" Mike laughed as he walked over to them. "That little thing is giving you trouble? That thing couldn't even-" _**CRUNCH**_ When he got close enough, the dog let go of Larry's tail and bit down on one of Mike's claw.

Now you see, the average dog bite is measured to be around 300 psi. But thanks to aura, Jaune was able to bite down much, much, much hard.

Basically it hurt like hell.

"Pull it off! Pull it off!" Mike screamed as he waved his arm wildly.

"I got you!" Marty then grabbed Jaune and pulled. It was a struggle, but he eventually succeeded in throwing the dog outside, but with a side effect.

"Damn thing actually tore my claw off!" Mike screamed at his stump of a hand. "Forget the humans, that little puffball needs to die, painfully!"

The three Grim rushed outside and surrounded the dog before he could recover.

"Ha, look! He's so scared his legs are shaking!" Larry taunted the dog.

"Not so tough now, are ya?!" Mike joined in.

"Alright. Three… two… ONE!" On cue, they all leapt towards their prey. Jaune dodged at the last moment, cause the Grimm trio to smash their heads against one another. Larry got up, but his friends well still in a dizzy stumper.

"Idiots," he muttered. He then saw the dog. They made eye contact before the dog turned face and ran. "I'm going to swallow you whole!"

Larry chased him behind the shed, the dog being the only thing he focused on… which is how he didn't notice the shovel until he stepped on it, causing the handle to shoot up and hit his nose.

"*hiss* ahhhhh," Larry moaned as he held his nose for a moment. "Alright you little-" **_CRUNCH_ **He really should have seen that coming. "GAAAAH! It's on my nose! It's on my nose! Help!"

"Don't worry, we'll help ya!" Mike shouted as he and Marty regained their senses and charged in. Larry's thrashing eventually was too much and the dog went flying off. Too bad it was right when Marty and Mike swung at him.

"Ha, we got him! Are you ok Larry?" Marty asked, but go no response. "Larr-... Oh." He and Mike turned and saw larry's headless body slump to the ground. "Whoops."

"Good job Marty," Mike complemented sarcastically.

"Excuse me, you're just as guilty as I am!"

"I hit him with my stump arm, you hit him with your claw."

"Oh… I guess that is my bad."

The heard growling to their side and saw the dog standing on top of Larry's heard. But it wasn't the dog that scared them. Behind it was the house and they could see another figure exit through the door.

"Hey isn't that one huntsman that wiped out Sarah's entire pack in like two minutes?"

"(gulp) ...y-yes..."

The huntsman drew his sword. Marty and Mike decided that they liked living and ran away.

* * *

As soon as the Grimm retreated, Nicholas Arc holstered his shield.

"Jaune, come back here" he called out to his son-now dog, who was barking furiously while running to the woods. Not that he didn't trust Jaune could look after himself in this state. The dead Grimm was proof of that, but he didn't know if it was just those two left. If there were more, it would spell trouble. "I can hunt them down, I need someone to protect the girls while I do so."

As soon as he said 'protect,', Jaune stopped and did a 180 back to the house, giving a bark of confirmation as he passed.

Nicholas spent more than ten minutes searching, but the Grimm were long gone without trace. He figured they learned not to come back again.

When he got back to his home, he was quickly met with the sight of Jaune holding on to Jessica.

"I'm told you I'm fine Jaune, you can let go now!" She chuckled as Jaune just hugged her tighter.

Nicholas smirked and shook his head. He had doubts before, but he was sure Jaune would be ok at Beacon.

* * *

 **A/N:** _Next chapter will start Jaune's time at Beacon._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** : So _a few days ago I heard a car engine that sounded like a dying puppy and it reminded me to make the next chapter._

 _Enjoy._

* * *

Glynda sighed in frustration as the elevator ascended to the headmaster's office. Today the first year students arrived and their initiation was tomorrow. Ozpin was supposed to open up with a speech, but he, for whatever reason, sent her a message that he wouldn't be able to do so… not even 5 minutes from when he was supposed to give it.

Glynda thanked the gods she was good at improvisation and managed to get through it all with no trouble. Immediately afterward, Ozpin summoned her to his office. She had a few words she'd like to say to the man who ended up always dropping half of his work onto her.

The elevator pinged and Glynda stepped out.

"Just to make sure, you read the pamphlets we sent back home to you correct?" Ozpin asked from his desk. The chair in front of his desk then moved slightly.

Wait, what?

"Good, that'll make things easier since they basically covered what you would miss in the gathering today." Ozpin then looked up as she approached. "Ah, Glynda. Thank you for joining us."

"Professor Ozpin, who are you talking…" Glynda stopped next to the chair and looked down at its occupant. Any negative emotion was immediately swept away.

It was a small yellow puppy. It looked up at her with its head tilted to the side, staring at her as she stared back into its tiny blue eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"Glynda, I would like you to meet J-"

"Hello little guy!" The small puppy was in her hands and in no time. "Awww, aren't you just the cutest little thing!" She cooed as she rubbed her hands all over his fur. The puppy seemed hesitant and tried to resist at first, but was soon smiling and panting under Glynda's attack, playfully trying to bite down on her fingers as he enjoyed the pleasant petting and rubs.

Ozpin remained silent for a few moments, watching the scene play in front of him. He had a hard time remembering when he saw Glynda this happy, and he never heard her voice get that high pitched before.

He coughed a few times to get her attention.

"Sorry," Glynda apologized, failing to hide her embarrassed blush as she sat down with the puppy in her lap, gently stroking her fingers behind his ears as he happily painted away.

"I see you've taken a liking to Jaune," Ozpin commented.

"How can I not, he's just so adorable! Where did you get him?" Glynda asked, enjoying the softness of his fur.

"He's here upon a… request of an old friend," Ozpin explained. "He'll be a part of Beacon community now."

Glynda looked down and then back up, her smile slightly bigger. "I do believe this is the best decision you've made in a while, Ozpin." Jaune was now on his back as she gave him a ten finger belly rub.

Ozpin suppressed a chuckle. He then looked at his computer and smiled. "I'm glad you think so Glynda. Anyway, I'm glad you made it in time for the meeting… hmm, it's just after three o'clock already."

For some reason, as soon as he said this, Jaune froze and soon had the look of panic on his face. He then immediately tried to hurry and turn around and jump off of Glynda, but she gripped him back and held him up to her face.

"Hey hey hey, it's ok little guy. What's got you all in a panic?" She asked softly.

"Arf!"

"What is it boy?" Glynda soon got her answer in the sound of a poof.

A lot happened in the span of a moment. Glynda's smile dropped as her adorable fluffy new friend was suddenly turned into a young man. She noticed he was apparently naked… and where her hands originally were on his front paw and lower back were now on his pecks and butt. She shrieked and threw him across the room, falling back on the floor in her chair in the process.

Ozpin finally couldn't hold it anymore and burst out laughing.

"Ozpin, what the hell is going on?!" Glynda finally managed to say after mumbling incomprehensibly as she stood up. Meanwhile, Jaune just stayed on the floor and tried to cover his naked body.

"My apologies Glynda," Ozpin snickered as he tossed a bag to Jaune. "This is Jaune Arc. He will be attending as a first-year student, and he has a rather unique semblance of anamorphosis… that he hasn't mastered control of."

That last sentence made Glynda calm down a little bit. "He can turn into a dog, but can't control it?"

"Unfortunately, no. He gets stuck like that for a set amount of time. He was too embarrassed and didn't know if he would turn back during the presentation, so I gave him a private one here and was going to introduce him and explain his condition to the other professors."

"Makes sense… wait, when you said it was after three..."

"That was when his family said he turned this morning. It accidentally slipped my mind until now. To be fair I did try and warn him and he did try to get off of you."

"I'm sorry!" A now fully clothed Jaune called as he walked forward.

Glynda was still trying to comprehend the ridiculousness of the situation when she accepted the apology. Jaune was then dismissed and Glynda and Ozpin caught up on some details for the year.

"Is that all?" Glynda asked.

"I believe it is. Take care now."

"You as well." Glynda got up to leave but Oz called out just before she reached the elevator.

"Oh, and Glynda, please try to refrain from molesting anymore of my students."

Is what was the fact that Ozpin didn't see the purple aura on his coffee mug as it tipped over and caused his computer to combust in sparks that got her off scot-free.

* * *

 **A/N** : Don't _worry, Glynda isn't the only one who can't keep her hands off of Jaune ;)_

 _So Jaune is going to try and keep his semblance a secret... its gonna go as well as one would expect :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : _Tried to write some more for Drunkwitch and something for a friend, but I got stonewalled with writers block on those and some how got inspiration for this._

 _Here's part 1 of a mini adventure for Jaune. Enjoy!_

* * *

Jaune's paws tapped on the scroll in front of him several times until he typed the correct number for the call.

"Ah, Mister Arc. What Can I do for-" Doctor Oobleck said quickly but paused for a moment when he noticed Jaune's current state. "Ah, say no more. I'll allow you to make up the quiz tomorrow. You can get the notes from your teammates." Jaune nodded his head. "Excellent, take care." And then the call ended.

Jaune put the scroll on his dresser before hopping on the, now relative to him, large bed and laid down. He was thankful the Beacon staff were cooperative in helping keep his condition a secret.

He didn't keep it hidden at his last school, and although many were friendly, there were more than a few that took advantage of his smaller state. Granted his sisters enacted vengeance tenfold against them, but he just felt it easier to try and not go through with the potential bullying again.

It was their second week and so far luck was on his side. This was his second transformation and so far no one was the wiser. Everyone else was convinced that he had a medical condition that caused problems once a week that required his absence. He felt bad about lying to his friends, but he DID NOT want to take the chance of going through that bullying again.

A half hour later into his nap, Jaune got bored. He then remembered that he didn't finish that new comic omnibus he got, but it was in RWBY's dorm.

Though it was only across the hall, it was a huge risk. But he decided to go for it.

He jumped up, bit the door nob and wiggled his body to open the door. He then slowly peeked his head out into the hallway. He looked left and right repeatedly. He then took a few steps outside before bolting back in when he heard footsteps. After they passed he walked up to RWBY's door and opened it the same way.

They really should lock their dorm door.

Once inside, he closed the door behind him and started sniffing around to try and find his comic. After several minutes of searching, his head jerked up and he bolted to hide under the nearest bed when he heard the doorknob turn.

"Uh, that test was brutal," he heard Blake complain. "Must… rest… brain," and then she jumped on the bed he was hiding on.

Jaune stayed still for a few minutes before sighing in relief when he heard snoring. That was a close one. But if Blake was here, then it was possible that the others were coming as well. He had to leave. He got out from under the bed and was about to leave when he suddenly stopped.

He sniffed the air twice. There was a scent in the air. A familiar scenty scent. It wasn't exactly like it, but it was very, very familiar to that of Mr. Snowball, the neighbor's cat. She was the absolute worst thing in existence. His family would laugh when he'd complain, but that thing was pure evil!

Was the evil incarnate monster here?! He sniffed again. It wasn't her… but then what was it? He followed the scent up on to Blake's bad and starred. It was coming from her. Was she a...?

It was coming from her bow. Jaune slowly inched closer and closer… too close as he accidentally booped her bow with his nose. Blake mumbled and looked up.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Blake was shaking in horror at what she just did. She didn't mean to do that!

She was just trying to nap after class, but then something touched her and she looked up and…

Well, she now recognized it as a small defenseless puppy, but in the split moment, her mind went back to when she got mauled by a police dog as a kid. Her reflexes kicked in and…

If one were to look around the room, the closest thing to a dog one would find is a dog shaped hole in the window.

Blake screamed as she ran into the hallway to get outside. She may not have liked dogs, but that didn't mean she wanted to kill the poor thing! She wasn't a monster!

"Please still be alive, please still be alive, please still be alive..."

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

'Ouch,' Jaune thought as he stepped out of the bush completely fine. Surprised, but fine.

He looked at his surroundings and recognized to be near the outskirts of the Emerald Forest.

'Wow, note to self: don't surprise Blake ever again.' he started to make his way back to the school. When he traveled through a bush he paused and saw two girls playing catch with a frisbee.

Jaune tried to resist the urge, he tried his hardest to, but his sisters have conditioned him well and the need to catch and keep it overrode everything else. However, one of the girls missed it and the frisbee landed in his bush.

It was his now, and when a hand poked through the bush to get it, he playfully bit it to show dominance.

It took the girl screaming in shock to shake him back to reality, and remind him that these weren't his sisters and they might not realize he was being playful.

/ / / / / / / / / / / /

Velvet's screams brought Coco to full alertness.

"Something in the bush just bit me!" Her partner screamed as she backed away.

"Grimm," Coco said as her eyes narrowed. It was the only explanation. Gritting her teeth, she unfolded her handy dandy minigun and let it sing the song of its people.

 ** _BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRT_**

And the bush was practically no more. "Was that really necessary?" Velvet asked.

"No such thing as overkill bun-bun," Coco responded as she folded her minigun back up.

"Yeah, I- wait….." Velvet's ears twitched. "That doesn't sound like a..."

The smoke cleared to show that in the shredded shrubbery, was a little puppy. For one moment Coco and Velvet wanted to go 'Awwww'. But in the next moment, their faces twisted in horror as the realized it was shaking and whimpering in fear.

"Oh my god, that wasn't a Grimm!" Velvet shouted.

"Oh my god, I almost killed a puppy!" Coco shouted.

Both were frozen still unsure of what to do.

"H-hey little guy," Velvet said in a soft, baby-like voice, "a-are you ok?" She raised a hand and took a step forward, causing the puppy to take several frightened steps backward. "Wait wait, I don't wanna hurt. We're sorry about earlier. We-" she took another step forward and the puppy bolted. "No wait, come back!"

They chased after the little guy, hoping to make amends and seek forgiveness.

 ** _To be continued..._**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : _Sorry to keep you waiting guys. here's chapter 8._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

Blake sprinted along the pathway, frantically looking around everywhere to try and find the small dog. It wasn't on the ground below their window so it was still alive and went somewhere. He couldn't have gone far.

She was still upset she did a reaction kick like that to the small dog. But in her defense, she had no idea Ruby, Yang, or Weiss brought their dog to Beacon and hide it in the dorm. Why did they even hide it?

Blake was so in her search that she didn't see Coco and Velvet until she crashed into them and fell down. "Oh my god, sorry!" Velvet apologized.

"No, its ok," Blake replied as she helped the fellow faunus up. "Hey, have you guys seen a little dog around here?"

"About this high with yellow fur?" Coco asked as she held her hand about a foot off the ground.

"Yes! You've seen him?! Where is he?!" Blake asked in relief.

Velvet shared a worried, awkward glance with Coco. "Uh…. hehe, funny story about tha-"

"I shot him and he ran away!" Coco cried out.

Blake's ears twitched as if they couldn't believe what they just heard. "You did what?!"

"I thought it was a Grimm!"

"How the hell did you think something like that looked even remotely like a Grimm!" cried the girl who not even an hour ago kicked the puppy out a third story window.

"It bit Velvet!"

"That-"

"It was in a bush so I couldn't see until I shot it away!"

"Gah!" Blake screamed as she pulled her hair. This whole day was just a mess. "Do you know which way it went?!"

"Around in this direction," Velvet pointed, and the three of them took off in that direction to search for the little puppy. They hoped he was ok.

* * *

The door to team RWBY's dorm slammed open.

"Honestly, the absolute nerve of some people!" Weiss growled loudly, but then the dirt and leaf covered little puppy in her arms stirred with a whimper. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be loud and scare you," she cooed softly.

"I'll get the water running," Ruby announced as she ran into the bathroom.

"But honestly, who would leave something as cute as you all alone, dirty and afraid like that?" Weiss started stroking his head. "Don't worry little guy. We'll get you all cleaned up, and then mama is going to find the neglectful owner who abandoned you, and then she's going to take Myrtenaster and-"

"Bath's ready!" Ruby called.

"Let's get you cleaned up first," Weiss cooed as the brought the little dog to the bathroom.

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch and Ozpin walked down the hallway side by side. They were discussing upcoming events, class schedules, and how one another were doing in general. But then their conversation was interrupted when Blake, Coco, and velvet came sprinting down the hallway.

"* _gasp_ * Professor Goodwitch, Ozpin, oh thank goodness," Blake cheered before Glynda could chastise them for running in the hall. "Have either of you two seen a little blonde puppy anywhere? We're trying to find him."

Glynda knew instantly that they were talking about Jaune. She and Ozpin saw Weiss and Ruby carrying him just a few minutes ago. She opened her mouth to tell them that, but Ozpin beat her to it.

"Nope. Sorry, but Glynda and I have not seen any dogs on campus today. I'm sorry," Ozpin said. The girls moped and quickly took off searching, not noticing Glynda's glare at the headmaster.

"Ozpin, you know we saw him earlier. Why did you tell them that we didn't?"

"It would have spoiled the fun," Ozpin replied with a smirk. Glynda facepalmed so hard she would have concussed herself without her aura.

* * *

"Such a good boy," Weiss cooed as she massaged behind the happily panting puppy's ears.

"And well behaved too," Ruby added. "I'm surprised he didn't splash water around everywhere like Zwei does."

"Zwei?"

"He's our dog we have at home. He's a little troublemaker sometimes, but he's a good boy."

"Really?" Weiss beamed up.

"Yep. You should see him in a fight. I once shot him with fire dust at a Grimm! He was like a giant explosive cannonball! It was so awesome!"

"That's… neat," Weiss put her arms around the puppy in a protective manner.

The door opened and in walked a tired looking Blake.

"Hey Blake, look at what we found today," Ruby cheered.

"Found..." Blake stood straight and wide-eyed at the dog within Weiss's arms.

"Yep, we found him earlier today and cleaned him up. Isn't he cute?"

"Yes… cute," Blake replied slowly. The dog regarded her for only a second before going back to enjoying Weiss's hands. Blake was happy that the dog was ok, but she was also confused. They said they found it earlier today. If it wasn't theirs, then whose is it and how did it get in their dorm room?!

"What's wrong Blake?" Weiss asked.

"I'm... not really a dog person," Blake said truthfully.

As the girls continued to talk, Jaune was having a dilemma. As much as he enjoyed the love and attention from Weiss, he had to leave. He transformed when he was asleep and the afternoon hours were ticking away fast. He had to leave before he transformed back and made everything awkward.

He decided to enact escape plan C. He wiggled his ears and jumped down and up to the window, and just stared at something random off in the distance.

"What's wrong boy?" Weiss asked.

"You ok?" asked Ruby. "You see something?"

Jaune barked twice, looked at them, and then barked out the window again before running out the door as quickly as he could.

"Wait no, come back!" Weiss shouted, but Jaune was long gone. He managed to lose them by running and hide in a janitor's closet. He heard them run past the door and he felt bad about how worried that sounded, but he really didn't want anyone to know about this. He would find a way to make it up to them.

He turned back into a human just under an half an hour later and managed to slip back in his dorm with no one the wiser.

* * *

 **A/N** : _As much as I wanted Jaune to turn back as he was getting the bath, it didn't fit. Plus i have another idea in mind for everyone to find Jaune's secret... could happen next chapter._

 _Thanks for reading, have a great day :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here's another chapter of Puppy Arc. Enjoy._

* * *

Beacon had proven to be a challenge, but Jaune was pulling through. While he wasn't the best at combat, he was doing… ok in everything else. He had a fantastic team and awesome friends. And most importantly, he had somehow managed to keep his secret for several weeks now.

He was still surprised by that, especially when the last incident 2 weeks ago was way too close for comfort. But, he wasn't going to look the gift horse in the mouth and just be glad that luck was on his side. Weiss and Ruby actually searched for his puppy self and seemed sad that the couldn't find him. Jaune felt bad for that, but he couldn't and didn't want to tell them the truth. He'll make it up to them somehow.

"Stop moving and get blasted!"

"How about you learn to aim!"

Jaune looked back down at the arena where Nora and Russel were sparring. Glynda was at a meeting so Port was supervising, and making commentary on the fight. It was probably the first time no one fell asleep when he spoke.

Anyway, Russel was actually holding his own in the arena, and Nora was getting agitated. After another failed attack, she fired several grenades at him. Russel dodged each shot but deflected the last one. It went flying out of the area… right towards Jaune. He screamed and raised his hands as he braced for impact.

The room went silent after the grenade exploded. When the smoke cleared, Jaune was gone. His clothes were there, but he himself just vanished. Everyone either started worrying and panicking or were too stunned to move and could only stare.

Everyone became deafly still and quiet when the shirt moved. Something was squiring within. Moments later, a dogs head poked out of the head hole. The dog, with fur and eyes the same color as Jaune's, crawled out, and then looked around the room before looking at himself and seemed to have a panicked look on his face.

The room was then filled with Nora's horrified screech.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda were walking down the hallway side by side, discussing several things coming up for Beacon. Suddenly, they stopped when they heard a blood-curdling scream fill the hallway accompanied by fast approaching footsteps. Nora Valkyrie rounded the corner. She looked worse for wear but seemed to smile when she saw them.

"Headmaster!" She shouted quickly as she ran up to him. "You're a headmaster so you're like a super powerful wizard huntsman right?!" Before either of them could respond, the distressed student shoved as small fluff ball in his face. "Fix Jaune! You have to fix him!"

The two professors immediately knew what was up. Ozpin cleared his throat. "Miss Valkyrie, I-"

"I didn't mean to! My grenade got deflected and hit Jaune! I didn't mean to do this to him! I don't even know how it happened! You have to change him back! Please!"

"Nora I-"

"You can't! Oh my god you can't! Oh gosh Jaune's gonna be a dog forever! And it's all my fault!" She was on the verge of tears now.

Jaune whined in her grasp and tried to wiggle his way out, which prompted Nora to cry as she held him tightly against her chest.

"I'm sorry Jaune! I'm so sorry! We'll find a way to change you back! I promise! We'll get you back in no time! Please forgive me!"

The rest of Nora's teammates, followed by team RWBY, quickly rounded the corner, and soon at least 3 different loud conversations filled the hallway, with Ozpin trying his best, and failing, to calm everyone down.

Through it all, Glynda's eyes fell to Jaune. She saw his posture and face. His eyes were slightly narrowed and he hung limp, letting his limbs sway to and fro with each movement from Nora. Glynda recognized that look, the look of someone who tried to talk or make others see reason but couldn't get it through to them.

It was the face of someone who was just done dealing with the bullcrap around them and just gave up caring, accepting their fate.

It was a feeling Glynda knew all too well.

-/-  
' _Ah, Glynda, glad I found you. Ok, I need you to complete that 300 pages worth of paperwork. I know I said I would help with it, but I'm the headmaster and thus am quite busy. I know you understand.'_

 _'AhGlynda,Ihopeyoudon'tmindbutIhadetoborrowsomeofyoursupliesandlearningtoolsformyclassthankyouforunderstandingIhopeyoudidn'tneedthemandI'llreturnthemsoon!'_

 _'Miss Goodwitch, I'm afraid the Ursa I captured for my class has gotten loose and I need aid in finding it. Oh wait, there it is, heading into your office… oh my, that is a lot of racket it's making in there.'_

/-/

"Ahem," Glynda cleared her throat and everyone was silenced as they turned to her. "I understand that you're all confused, but this arguing and bickering will get you nowhere. Now, Ozpin will explain to you what is going on while I take Jaune someone else."

No one opposed her.

* * *

Glynda brought Jaune back to her office to let the heat die down.

"You enjoying the chamomile tea?" Glynda asked. The student turned puppy wagged his tail as he drank the tea from the cup on her desk. "I figured you could use some to help you relax. Now, you are aware that the whole school will know about your… semblance."

Jaune looked back up to her, ears flopped down and sad eyes staring into hers.

Let it be known that Glynda had a heart because at that moment hers melted.

"I know it's not what you wanted, but it was bound to happen eventually. At least now you can stop worrying about hiding it, and avoid getting accidentally thrown out windows and shot at. If you're still a little afraid Nora would crush you to death in hugs, you can stay here for a little while."

Jaune seemed to like that reasoning. His sad expression went as he gave a happy bark before going back to his tea while Glynda worked on grading assignments.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Have a great day :)


	10. Chapter 10

_Here's another round of Puppy Arc just for you guys. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hours after Jaune's transformation in front of the entire class, Glynda and Jaune walked down and were now outside his dorm. "Here we are," she said. "Alright, no point in delaying this any longer."

Jaune nodded and went to tap his paws on the door, but then backed up and looked up at Glynda with pleading eyes.

"No, we already talked about this. They already know about this, Ozpin explained it to them." At least she hoped he did like he said he would. "You're going to have to take about this eventually, might as well do it now since it'll be easier. I don't think they'll be mad at you for hiding this from them."

Jaune looked back at the door then to Glynda.

"If Ruby or Nora start hugging you too tight and you think you'll die I'm sure the others will save you. You'll be fine."

Jaune seemed to accept that and then tapped his paws on the door and then barked. The door opened moments later revealing both his team and team RWBY. All eyes widened upon seeing him, but none as wide as Nora as she moved to the front of the group.

"Cute! Boy! Jauuuuuuuuune!" Jaune jumped at Nora's shriek, which just made it easier for her to grab him and drag him into the dorm. To his surprise, he wasn't having his bones crushed. Nora was just lightly holding him, gently stroking behind his ears while rubbing her cheek against his fur.

If you were to ask Jaune about this later, he was definitely NOT wagging his tail and panting. His friends were liars and the video on Ruby's scroll was doctored. He was not cute, he was a war beast!

... ear scratches were nice though.

"Jauney, how come you didn't tell us you were a cute little doggie?" Nora asked while looking into his eyes. Jaune stared back and just barked. "Oh, right." She then put him back down.

"Wait a minute," Ruby then dropped to the floor and observed Jaune closely. "Hey, you're the same dog we found abandoned last week."

"Oh my god, he is," Weiss gasped. "You… you had me cuddle you and give you a bath!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Jaune then employed the best deception tactic: looking down with a whine. "I didn't mean to make you upset. I… guess you needed one anyway," Weiss caved in. "What happened anyway?"

Jaune looked at her for a moment and barked again.

"Oh, right… uh, just tell us later then?"

* * *

It was late at night and everyone was sound asleep. However, Jaune would suddenly wake up with a frighted start when he accidentally rolled out of bed and fell out of the floor.

Jaune shook his head. This unfortunately wasn't a rare event. It was a little common when he turned into a dog at night, though it was rare for the fall to actually wake him up. That led to a lot of pictures and teasing from his sisters about how he was so lazy that he fell asleep before he made it to the bed.

Jaune jumped up and tried to get back in bed, but he couldn't get up. The bed was higher and the bed sheets were smoother than his own at home. Try as he might, he couldn't get a grip to climb up and kept falling back down. After minutes of trying and falling back on his butt, he finally gave up and admitted defeat.

But then he looked over to the neighboring bed where his partner slept and got an idea: she could lift him back up into his bed. She'll be annoyed, but he can make up for it. Sleeping on the cold floor was worse when you were aware of it.

Jaune rushed up and licked her hand that was leaning off the side. Pyrrha then began to stir and move over. Her head appeared over the edge, barely open sleep eyes looked down at him. Stage one was complete, but then Jaune realized he didn't have a way to ask Pyrrha to bring back on his bed. Oops.

However, Pyrrha, eyes still droopy from tiredness, tilted her head to the side and then slowly picked him up, retreating back to the center of the bed while holding her new fluffy warm ball close to her chest. "Good dog," she muttered in her sleep.

Well, his plan half worked. Jaune tried to wiggle his way out but Pyrrha's grip wouldn't budge. It wasn't that it was tight, far from it. It's just he couldn't get out without risking waking Pyrrha up again, which he didn't want to do.

Jaune gave up and snuggled closer to Pyrrha as he fell asleep.

When he woke up he felt refreshed and well rested, but he heard Nora giggling and Ren telling her to stop. His eyes slowly woke up and before shooting wide open as he realized his situation. He was back as a human, he was naked, and Pyrrha was cuddling him with his face between her breasts.

Pyrrha started to stir moments later, hugging Jaune closer before her eyes shot open as she realized her situation. She was in the same bed as her partner, he was naked, and something was poking her.

Her face burned red and she "EEP"-ed loudly as she recoiled back and fell out of bed.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading. Have a great day :)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Been a while since the last update, sorry, life and stuff got in the way._

 _Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!_

* * *

Jaune let out a quick yawn as he sat through Port's class. While he did learn a lot about Grimm strengths and weaknesses, the professor did have a tendency to get lost in tales of his past glory. Jaune didn't mind though, it gave him time to rest and think about other things.

Since his curse was now public knowledge to the whole school as of two weeks ago, things weren't as bad or chaotic as he thought they would be. He did get a lot of attention the first few days with people almost hounding him with curiosity about what he can do, but he had his team to thank for keeping them from swarming him. Also, some funny guy kept breaking into his locker and leaving dog treats just for him. Real original.

Other than that and becoming the topic of some quiet gossip every, all seemed to be ok.

"Now then, I have recently caught an Ursa last night when I made a leisurely walk through the forest," Port said as he took the tarp off the large cage. The Grimm then started howling and tapping against its prison. "Who would like to use the technique I explained in my story to kill the foul beast?"

'Technique?' Jaune thought. Maybe he should have been paying attention.

"Jaune Arc, I've yet to see you in action yet. Why not show the rest of us what you got?"

Jaune blinked before getting up heading down to the front of the classroom.

"Good luck," Pyrrha whispered.

"Rip its throat out!" Nora cheered.

Ren just gave him a thumbs up.

"Ready Mister Arc?" Port asked.

"Ready," Jaune raised his weapon and shield.

"Then. BEGIN!" Port cut the chain off and the door flung open. The Ursa came out and looked at its surroundings before locking eyes with Jaune. It growled and charged him, but Jaune was ready.

Jaune never fought an Ursa this big before, but he was more than able to keep up with it thanks to his dad's training. Every charge was dodged and swipe was deflected away. Jaune felt a nervousness in his stomach but just chalked it up to moving so fast so soon after soon got a few good swipes on its paws, causing it to roar in pain and recoil away leaving its neck exposed.

Jaune grippe his sword tight, pouncing forward for the killing blow to end the fight.

 _ **POOF**_

Corcea Mors bounced off the Grimm harmlessly and clanked on the floor. If anyone didn't have their attention to the fight, they now gave it their full attention as the Grimm took a moment to tilt its head. Where once stood a 6ft tall huntsman, not stood a 1ft tall golden puppy.

Jaune panted in nervousness as he turned around to look at himself. 'Oh come on! Now?! of all times!' He screamed internally. He turned back around to the Ursa, just in time to see its open mouth inches away from his face.

 _om nom_

The Grimm closed its jaw and loudly gulped down Jaune whole in one go.

The classroom became deafly silent. Port's eyes were so wide that they were now visible. The students' faces were a mix of shock, worry, and fear. Could you blame them? They just watched someone die right in front of them. As a puppy no less!

Team's RWBY and JNPR were the most affected. Someone who was their teammate, comrade, and best friend was now gone. Pyrrha was on the verge of tears as she hyperventilated and gripped her hair, pulling it as she wanted to scream. And she would have too if the whole class didn't gasp at what happened next.

The Grimm's belly recoiled and it put its paw on its stomach. His belly then recoiled again, and again, and again until it fell on its side. The belly started bulging out with each recoil until finally there was a tear and out came a very, very angry dog.

Jaune rolled on the floor before shaking his head and growling at the Grimm with malicious intent. Jaune Arc was not small, or fluffy, or a 'cutey wuutey wittle thing'. He was a vicious war beast! An apex predator feared by the gods! And he did not appreciate being eaten!

The Grimm roared in pain and shook his head and Jaune bit down on and tore off his ear. Jaune then ran back up and clamped down on its neck, viciously tearing away at the monster's hind. He bit and ripped and tore through its neck until the Grimm finally died. Too lost in bloodlust, Jaune didn't notice until the Grimm's body disappeared and made him look around in confusion.

The classroom was once again in stunned silence. Professor Port was the first to recover. "Bravo!" he cheered and clapped in a loud vigorous glee, happy at both Jaune's amazing feat and at the fact that he no longer had to fear Glynda chewing him out for getting a student killed. "Splendid job Mister Arc! I was almost worried but you showed that beast just what you're made of! Bravo!"

"Arf!" Jaune barked happily.

"Uh…. Yeah! Go Jaune!" Yang and the rest of the classroom started to recover and cheer for Jaune, both impressed at what he managed to do in his current state and happy that seeing a small puppy get eaten in front of them wouldn't haunt their dreams.

Jaune's tail wagged at the praise as he made his way back to and hopped up on his seat. Not a moment later Pyrrha scooped him up onto her lap, holding him tight and rubbing his back while muttering, "You're ok... you're ok... you're ok..."

In the back of the classroom, Team CRDL, while also impressed with what Jaune did, were also a little scared now. If Jaune was able to do that… Cardin pushed the bag of dog treats further into his backpack. Maybe that little prank of theirs should go on hold for now.

* * *

 _Thanks for reading, have a good day :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Puppy Arc, now featuring 2 good boys._

* * *

Yang yawned as she strode down the hallway. Today was a busy day and she was just happy she got to relax for the rest of the day. In addition to that, hopefully she'll walk into the dorm room with their extra guest still there.

She wasn't sure how Ruby did it, but she managed to convince dad to let them take responsibility and watch over Zwei. Yang had a feeling Ruby did it thanks to a certain semblance of a certain someone, but what's the harm? Blake doesn't like him but she chalked it up to her bad experiences, and Weiss absolutely loved Zwei. Yang half expected to walk in on Weiss telling him a bedtime story on her bed.

As Yang rounded the corner, she saw Blake standing outside of their open door, glaring inside. She could also hear two distinct different dogs barking. Her experience with Zwei told her they weren't happy barks, they were angry barks from angry boys. She jogged to the door and looked inside.

"Both of you stop fighting!" Ruby demanded. Weiss and Pyrrha were in there as well, holding onto Zwei and Jaune respectively. Both dogs were barking up a storm, struggling to get out of the women's grasps and maul each other. Ruby kneeled in the middle, hands out to stop both dogs should the break free.

Yang swore she heard Blake muttering something along the lines of "yes, kill each other."

"Do I even want to know what's going on?" Yang asked, making her presence known. Zwei paused his angry tirade to give Yang a happy bark before growling back at Jaune.

"I don't know," Weiss said. "One minute, everything is fine, the next…" Weiss trailed off, looking at Pyrrha for help.

"I don't know either," the champion sighed. "Me and Jaune just got back from lunch. I invited Weiss and Ruby over to study, but the moment Jaune and Zwei saw each other... yeah."

Yang cupped her chin. She's been on the internet long enough and saw enough dog videos to think she knew what was up.

"I think I have somewhat of an idea," Yang said. "You ever see those videos of dogs barking at each other, and they're separated by like a fence or something?"

"Yeah you showed me a few of those," Ruby said.

"You remember how once the thing separating them was removed, the dogs just sheepishly backed away?"

Ruby, Weiss, and Pyrrha's eyes widened in revelation. Zwei and Jaune didn't seem to hear Yang and just kept trying to get at each other.

"Should we try it?" Pyrrha asked.

"Couldn't hurt to try," Weiss said.

"Ok, on three," Yang said. "One… two… three!" Weiss and Pyrrha let go. Jaune and Zwei paused for a moment.

In a perfect world, what Yang said would have come true and that would have been the end of it. But a moment later, Jaune and Zwei growled and charged each other again. They were stopped only by Ruby, who was struggling to keep them separated.

Ruby internally sobbed. It wasn't supposed to be like this! She had hoped Jaune and Zwei would have been the best of friends, playing around and doing doggy things and being the cutest besties on Remnant! How did it go so wrong?!

"Stop fighting, both of you!" She ordered but was ignored. "Heel! Cease! Ceas- GAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ruby screamed as Jaune and Zwei broke through and unintentionally dragged Ruby into a cartoony dust cloud of violence.

The other three girls were quick to act and broke the fighting up. Weiss and Pyrrha hugged their dogs closer into a restricting hug. One dog was wagging his tail as his head was placed between two soft round objects. Ruby's eyes were in cartoony swirls as she swayed back and forth in Yang's embrace.

"Umm… I'm just going to take Jaune and leave now," Pyrrha said awkwardly as she stood up and Zwei and Jaune starting barking at each other again. "Sorry."

Zwei and Jaune kept at it until the door closed.

"Are you ok Ruby?" Yang asked as she helped her little sister up.

"My babies hate each other Yang, how do you think I feel?" Ruby moped.

/

The next day, Teams RWBY and JNPR met up for breakfast like they always did. Everyone tried conversing as normal, but there was an obvious new detail that was distracting them.

Jaune and Zwei wouldn't stop glaring daggers at one another. You would need a chainsaw to cut the heated tension between them.

Pyrrha was the first to break the tension. "So Jaune, I don't think I've congratulated you on your fights yesterday. Good job," she said with a smile.

"Yeah, nice job Jaune," Ruby said and put a hand on his shoulder.

Zwei then hopped up, dragged Ruby's hand off Jaune's shoulder, and put it on top of his head as he sat back down, growling at Jaune and then panting happily at the head pats.

Yang dropped her spoon at what she just saw. That… please for the love of god tell her that's not what Jaune and Zwei were fighting over!

Zwei growled and softly but bitterly arf'ed at Jaune. The huntsman's eyes widened.

"Yeah, true," Jaune said as he ate some of his breakfast. "...but at least my mom isn't a bitch."

RWBYNPR didn't have time to comprehend that it was Jaune that said that or think of what Zwei said/did to warrant that response. The second those words left Jaune's mouth, the huntsman in training found Zwei's jaws wrapped around his throat.

Jaune fell back and rolled on the floor screaming as Zwei growled and bit down harder. He soon got Zwei off of him and punted him across the cafeteria. Both soon recovered and charged, clashing in another cartoony dust cloud as they beat the ever-living crap out of one another.

Weiss and Pyrrha rushed to break up the fight but Glynda beat them to it, surrounding both boys in a purple aura and suspending them in the air.

"Detention. Both of you." Jaune and Zwei shared at the news, but both managed to get one last vengeance filled glare at one another.

* * *

 _Begun, the Puppy War has._

 _Also I'm not sure what Zwei is upset about. Bitch by definition is a female dog._


	13. Chapter 13

_So, here's the start of another 2 parter. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

It's been a week since Zwei first came to Beacon, but Teams RWBY and JNPR were no closer to getting Jaune and Zwei to stop fighting each other. Well, technically they haven't fought each other since their brawl in the cafeteria, but the rival was still going strong.

It didn't help that when they got their detention from Glynda, Zwei was let go early thanks to a strategic use of the uncounterable sad puppy eyes. Jaune, unable to turn back into a dog at will, didn't get such luxury and had to write a short essay on why fighting in the cafeteria wasn't a good thing to do… and why using puppy eyes to get out of detention wasn't a good idea either.

The next day, when another fight was about to break out between the two of them, Yang and Ruby had to resort to a weapon they haven't used since Zwei was a little puppy: a spray bottle filled with water. Whenever the two looked like something would happen, they both got sprayed in the face. Everyone ended up getting a turn with the spray bottle over the course of two days, but Blake had her bottle rights revoked and got sprayed herself when she went overboard with spraying the 'demons'.

However, Jaune and Zwei learned to be more covert with their war. The gang thought they finally ended their rivalry until 2 incidents happened. The first was when Jaune tripped down a flight of stairs, with Zwei at the top looking smug. The second was when Blake's book got chewed up and Zwei was put in the corner for the day, but then they looked further and saw that the bite marks looked suspiciously human.

Eventually, teams RWBY and JNPR gave up. Nothing they did seemed to work. None were more depressed than Ruby, who just wanted her friends to get along.

* * *

It's been a good week for Cardin Winchester. He was undefeated in combat class, he got to show that bunny freak who's boss, and he gets to watch Jaune and RWBY's dog bully each other without having to lift a finger. He'd call that an absolute win.

But his most crowning achievement this week was currently in his backpack. He managed to smuggle in a large bottle of Vacuian Purple Rum. This stuff the best of the best when it came to rum, and it was expensive to boot as well. But it would be worth it when he cracked it open and had a good time with the boys.

He just had to get one thing out of his locker first. He entered the locker room but paused when he heard a scuffle happening. Out from the aisle, doggy Jaune and Zwei came out tumbling with one another as they fought to the death. They then separated and bite and swiped paws at one another before Zwei started chasing Jaune, barking angrily.

"You can kill a Grimm, but run from a dog… idiot," Cardin scoffed. He then made way to and opened his locker. As he took his backpack off to open it, he failed to notice the pitter-patter of paws and angry barking getting louder and louder.

By the time he did, one furball ran into his legs at full speed, immediately followed by another and he came tumbling down. He looked back up and saw Jaune and Zwei tumbling with one another as they continued to fight. He was angry but then confused as his chest felt damp.

He looked down and saw that he fell on his backpack, which now had wet spots on it. He quickly opened it and saw the worst-case scenario. The bottle was shattered and the rum was everywhere. His homework was stained and ruined, his backpack was stained and smelly, and 200 lien was now down the drain.

Cardin's eye twitched as he was now royally pissed off. He got up and stomped towards the dogs and picked them up by the back of their necks. Both growled at him but then quickly recoiled away and whimpered when they saw how angry he was.

Cardin then shoved them into a random locker, shut the door, typed in coordinates, and stood back and watched the rocket locker take off with a grin.

* * *

When they landed, the door unlocked and Jaune and Zwei jumped out to freedom, one more enthusiastically than the other. Jaune's motion sickness unfortunately wasn't cured in his dog form.

They took in their surroundings and realized they were in an alleyway in the city, but where in the city was a mystery. The dogs looked at each other and started growling, each blaming the other for their predicament.

But before either could make a move, Zwei yelped as a net quickly wrapped around him and lifted him up. Jaune had enough time to gasp before he was netted as well.

* * *

Team CRDL were having a good laugh. While they were disappointed they couldn't have the rum, hearing what happened to Jaune and the other dog was worth it.

"So, where did you send them?" Sky asked.

"Oh, I sent them to the Pound on Smith street," Cardin replied. He knew they'd be fine when Jaune turned back into a human. They'll just let him out and take Zwei with him.

"Uh, dude…" Russel brought up, looking really nervous, "they closed the pound there," Sky said.

"What? What do you mean it's closed?" Cardin asked.

"That place got bought up and is owned by E.T.P.A."

Every one of them paused. "E.T.P.A…. the Ethical Treatment of Pets and Animals Organization..." Cardin said slowly.

"Yep," Sky said.

"The same organization that says they're all about animal rights..."

"Yep."

"But also not so secretly euthanizes over 90% of the animals they rescue..."

"Yep."

"... and I just..." Cardin's face turned a ghostly white. "OH SHIT!" He jumped up and ran out the door, his teammates following close behind.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 _Yeah, I think we all know what I based ETPA off of._


	14. Chapter 14

_Welp, this 2 parter arc is now a 3 parter arc._

* * *

Neo huffed as she unscrewed the vent cover. She hated air ducts with a passion. Cramped, dusty, and they actually make a lot of noise unless you put much more effort to be quiet than you should. Thankfully now she can just sneak along the rafters, and the sounds of dogs and cats would help mask her noise.

An E.T.P.A. compound was a weird place to get knockout drugs, but then again it was also the easiest. No one would think to break into an animal shelter or a pound so security was laughable, and it's not like they kept an accurate manifest of their inventory in the first place.

As Neo stealthy traversed the rafters, she paused to look at the commotion happening below her. Some E.T.P.A. employees were having trouble with two small dogs with muzzles on. They threw the yellow one in the oversized cage and locked the door. The small puppy started barking angrily as another employee kept the muzzled black/grey dog within her grasp despite his best attempts get free.

"Alright, now that he's secured again, should we get this one up to date on shots?" one of them asked.

The black/grey one froze as the yellow one's head bobbed as if giggling.

"Nope," the one holding the black/grey dog said as she tightened her grip. "This one is really aggressive... and far from his younger years." The yellow puppy's head bobbed faster while the black/grey one huffed.

"Yeah, I can already tell no one will adopt him anytime this week… or ever. It'll be a waste of resources keeping him in. Euthanize him?"

"Just because of his aggression… absolutely."

The dogs froze as their eyes widened. Neo's eyes widened as well, both at how nonchalantly and almost cheerful they suggested and agreed to it and how the dogs seemed to understand what was just said.

The two E.T.P.A. workers started walking away, the yellow puppy clawing at the door as the black/grey one started struggling and whimpering.

"Shhhh, it's ok. It'll be ok. It's only because no one will ever love you," the woman said.

Neo had to pause at that. That was messed up… and that was coming from someone who liked stabbing people just to cause them ungodly amounts of pain.

When they rounded the corner, the yellow puppy started pacing back and forth in his cell, whimpering.

It was a sad sight, but Neo had a job to do, she couldn't waste time with-

 **TONK! TONK! TONK! TONK!**

Neo looked back down and saw the puppy repeatedly slam his face, and thus the muzzle, into the wall. She thought it lost its mind until, on the 6th impact, the left side of the muzzle broke and bent. It fully fell off after a few more hits.

The dog then started running fast and bashing its head against the door hard. The lock broke after the 5th hit and the door swung open. The dog then rushed out down the hall, only stopping at the corner to sniff the floor before rushing again.

The fact that a small and frail puppy was able to break off its muzzle and bust a door like that down peaked Neo's curiosity. She decided to follow it to kill time.

* * *

Humming a spy tune in his head, Jaune followed Zwei's scent through the facility. He had to duck behind pillars and boxes occasionally to not be seen. Eventually, Jaune made it to an open door, Zwei's scent was the strongest here.

He peeked inside and saw Zwei strapped to a table, trying his hardest, but to no avail, to break free as the nurse from earlier checked a syringe.

"Shhhhh, it's ok," she cooed as she pulled Zwei's fur apart for the needle. "It'll be over quick-"

 _ **CRUNCH**_

"GAHHHHHHHH!" She dropped the needle as she flailed her leg around trying to get the angry Jaune off her leg and ended up tripping through the door.

Jaune took the chance to jump up on the table. Zwei whined cheerfully as Jaune tried to gnaw and pull the restraints off. He got one off before Zwei barked in warning.

"I don't know how you got out, but you're first you little shit!" She charged at Jaune, trying to stab him with the needle. Jaune hopped onto the other counter to get away and she gave chase.

Zwei struggled but was able to slip out of his loosened remaining restraints. He jumped off the table and ran in front of the woman and tripped her.

"OW! Ok you little-..." As she got up she noticed that she fell on the needle, and it's contents emptied inside her. "...oh…." The woman's eyes closed as she slumped to the floor. Jaune and Zwei stared wide-eyed at her. Did… did they just…

"Hey Maggie, I got that eggplant parm for you," the man from earlier called out. "Also I accidentally gave you that knock out drug, I got the euthanasia right… here..." he walked through the door and paused when he saw the sight.

Jaune and Zwei looked at each other for a moment and then decided to show the man what it was like to be bitten by two angry boys. The man ran around screaming until he slammed face first into the wall and knocked himself out.

It would have been a clean takedown, but Jaune fell face-first into the eggplant parm and got his face stained with red sauce.

* * *

When Neo lost sight of the dog, she just decided to just get the drugs and leave. Before she did, she saw the dogs round the corner below. The black/grey one looked fine, and the yellow one's face and mouth were stained red.

Guess she knew what that screaming of bloody murder from earlier was… it really was bloody murder.

The dogs looked around the room, filled with locked cages of animals. They looked at each other for a moment and then started sprinting to the cages, jumping up and biting the locks off as they did so.

When they got all of the cages open, E.T.P.A. staff stormed the room armed with tasers and nets. The animals cowered in fear, but when the two dogs stood their ground and growled at the E.T.P.A. members, the other animals gathered courage and followed suit.

"Uh…." one of the E.T.P.A. employees said as they started backing in fear. "Nice doggies, nice kitties…"

The two dogs looked at each other, smirked, and let out two assertive and commanding barks. The poor E.T.P.A. employees stood no chance and screamed as they got swarmed.

Neo watched the yellow dog lead their way to freedom. He was strong enough to break himself out, loyal enough to not abandon his friend, assertive enough to take command, and vicious enough to kill.

A large smile slowly grew on her face. She liked this dog… she liked it a lot.

* * *

The E.T.P.A. receptionist didn't have time to greet the new arrivals as Cardin hopped over the desk and judo flipped her.

"Alright, we get Jaune and Zwei and leave, got it?" Cardin's team nodded. Right as they were about to bust through the door, the door was knocked down as a wave of cats and dogs knocked it down and charged out. They fled the building and into the streets. Team CRDL was too stumped in confusion to do anything.

At the end of the horde was Zwei, who stopped right in front of them.

"... did you even need rescuing?" Cardin asked. Zwei just barked and growled at him. "Hey, your fighting cost me a lot of money. You two deserve it. Speaking of, where's Jaune?"

Zwei turned around and was confused that Jaune wasn't with him. Where did he go?

* * *

Roman didn't know what to expect when he returned home, but seeing Neo holding a little yellow puppy was definitely unexpected. The dog looked around in confusion as Neo held him like a baby, looking up at him with pleading eyes and a smile.

Roman sighed. "You're feeding him, you're walking him, and you're cleaning up after him," Roman stated.

Neo nodded quickly.

"Ok, you can keep him." Neo bounced on her feet and hugged the puppy lovingly and tight.

She and Deadly Vanilla were going to have so much fun!

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

 _Special thanks to Sixsamchaos for beta'ing/editing for me, helping inspire the idea that make this a 3 parter, and for coming up with Neo's pet name. Thanks man._


End file.
